I will remember you
by charlotte1989
Summary: Kochasz ją, ale musisz odejść. To dla jej dobra. Ale czy wytrzymasz? Przecież nie można oszukać przeznaczenia.


**I''LL REMEMBER YOU...**

_To nie może się tak skończyć. Nie pozwolę na to. Już nigdy nikt jej nie skrzywdzi. Nie z mojej winy... już nigdy...  
_W głowie agenta trwała nieprzerwana gonitwa myśli. W chwili kiedy znalazł ją leżącą w kałuży krwi, związaną i nieprzytomną jego serce pękło. Uczucia ulgi nie przyniósł nawet fakt, że jego partnerka żyje. Poczucie winy zagłuszało wszystko co racjonalne. A teraz siedział przy jej łóżku w szpitalnej sali i czekał aż Tempe się obudzi. Kochał ją, a Ona kochała jego. Wiedział to i tylko ta wiedza dawała mu siłę. Gdyby nie ona już dawno, by odszedł ale nie mógł tego zrobić bez pożegnania, bez wyjaśnienia. Nie po tej nocy jaką spędzili razem, pierwszej nocy, kiedy wszystko było inne, przyszłość malowała się w jasnych barwach, kiedy chcieli być ze sobą.  
_Zawiodłem Cię, przepraszam... Nie powinienem Cię był zostawiać samej... Wybacz mi bo ja sobie nigdy tego nie wybaczę..._

Seeley Booth niczym kamienny posąg stał przy oknie i beznamiętnym wzrokiem patrzył na budzący się do życia Waszyngton. Słońce było coraz wyżej a błękit nieba kontrastował z granatem duszy agenta. Minęły 2 dni od kiedy znalazł Bones. 2 dni od kiedy lekarze powiedzieli że nic jej nie będzie, 2 dni od kiedy podjął decyzję...  
- Booth... - ledwo słyszalny szept przerwał ciszę jaka panowała w pokoju. Seeley momentalnie znalazł się przy łóżku.  
- Jestem przy Tobie – odparł i ścisnął jej dłoń.  
- Wiem.

Tydzień później Temperance Brennan była już w swoim mieszkaniu. Jej partner siedział obok niej na kanapie. Cisza jaka zapanowała między nimi zdawała się mówić wszystko. Bones już wiedział co jest powodem nastroju jej partnera.  
- Temperance – zaczął agent wstając. Bones poszła w jego ślady – Tak dłużej nie może być. Nie zniósłbym myśli że znów coś Ci grozi przeze mnie, że możesz zginąć... Nie wybaczyłbym sobie...  
- To nie była Twoja wina.  
- Ale nie mogę obiecać Ci, że coś takiego się nie powtórzy... Dlatego podjąłem decyzję. Jesteś mądrą kobietą, kobietą którą kocham i właśnie z tego powodu muszę odejść. Nie zasługuję na Ciebie, ale kocham Cię tak bardzo że chciałbym abyś była szczęśliwa....  
- Będę szczęśliwa przy Tobie – przerwała mu Brennan.  
- Nie Bones, znajdziesz kogoś kto nie będzie narażony na ciągłe niebezpieczeństwo, kto nie będzie narażał Ciebie. Będziesz żyła bez lęku, że kochana osoba wyjdzie i nie wróci ze służby... Nie chcę, aby strach i obawy były częścią Twojego życia – powiedział Booth.  
- A ja nie chcę żyć bez Ciebie... Jednak wiem, że decyzja został już podjęta. Zgadza się? - zapytała Tempe, a agent kiwnął głową.  
- Żegnaj doktor Temperance Brennan, to był zaszczyt być Twoim partnerem.  
- Do wiedzenia agencie Seeley Booth. Zawsze będę Cię pamiętać – powiedziała Bones.  
Booth spojrzał w jej szafirowe oczy po raz ostatni i wyszedł z mieszkania. Po policzku spłynęła łza.

5 LAT PÓŹNIEJ...

_W momencie kiedy koła samolotu dotknęły płyty lotniska poczułem się jak w domu. Nie było mnie tu pięć lat. Nie widziałem Waszyngtonu że przez ten czas, czy się zmienił? Czy Ona się zmieniła? Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był wracać bo sam tylko rozdrapię stare rany, które z takim trudem starałem się zasklepić, a świadomość że Tempe będzie tak blisko wcale nie dodawała mi otuchy. Byłem ciekaw czy ułożyła sobie życie, czy znalazła kogoś, czy założyła rodzinę? Tyle pytań chciałem jej zadać, tyle rzeczy chciałem jej powiedzieć... Ale nie mogłem, nie mogłem tego sobie zrobić, nie mogłem tego zrobić jej..._

_Moje mieszkanie przywitało mnie chłodem i kurzem. Nie sprzedałem go 5 lat temu. Czy dlatego, że spodziewałem się że wrócę, że znowu zamieszkam w Waszyngtonie? Być może jakaś cząstka mnie podświadomie wracała do Temperance, chciała jej bliskości... Nigdy nie przestałem jej kochać i chyba nigdy nie przestanę..._

_Jestem idiotą świadomie zadającym sobie ból. Nie powinienem tu przychodzić, a mimo to jestem tu. Stoję jak jakiś chory obserwator i czekam.... Czekam aż Bones jak co rano wyjdzie do Instytutu, chcę ją zobaczyć, utrwalić jej obraz w mojej pamięci. Więc czekam...  
W końcu drzwi się otwierają i z bloku wybiega mały chłopiec, chwilę potem wychodzi Bones. Malec zatrzymuje się przy jej samochodzie a moje serce pęka. A więc posłuchała mojej rady i założyła rodzinę. Kim zatem jest ten szczęśliwiec? Czekam aż ten ktoś się pojawi, ale Tempe zamyka drzwi i podchodzi do chłopca. Promienieje a jej uśmiech jest taki sam jaki zapamiętałem. Lekko zdezorientowany przyglądam się całej scenie z ukrycia. Do moich uszu dociera jej głos:_  
- Zabrałeś wszystko Matthew? - _pyta szkraba i pomaga zająć mu miejsce w jego foteliku._  
- Tak mamusiu – _ta krótka odpowiedź sprawia mi ból a jednocześnie radość. Bones jest matką, kimś_ _kim jeszcze parę lat temu nie chciała zostać. A więc komuś udało się ją do tego przekonać. Jej samochód rusza a ja jadę za nimi. To głupie, wiem, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać. Chcę zobaczyć dokąd pojedzie. Krótka przejażdżka i Tempe zatrzymuje się przed przedszkolem. Wysiada z samochodu i pomaga wysiąść swojemu dziecku. Chwile potem oboje zmierzają w kierunku wejścia a 10 minut później Bones sama wychodzi z budynku i odjeżdża. Powinienem jechać za nią, ale nie mogę, nie potrafię. Jakaś niewidzialna siła każe mi zostać. Parkuję mojego SUVa w cieniu i przyglądam się budynkowi przedszkola. Mój umysł nawiedzają wspomnienia, to tu przyprowadzałem Parkera. Przez te 5 lat nie widziałem go, ale utrzymywałem telefoniczny kontakt. Nigdy nie pytałem go czy spotykał się z Tempe, a on nigdy nie poruszał tego tematu. Ale teraz wróciłem, czas wszystko odbudować.  
Moje myśli przerwało wyjście dzieci na plac zabaw. Bez trudu rozpoznałem synka Bones. Mój doskonały wzrok nie pogorszył się. Dzieci rozpoczęły zabawę z piłką a ja wysiadłem z samochodu i oparłem się o maskę. Chwilę potem piła wypadła za ogrodzenie i potoczyła się wprost pod moje nogi. Na moje nieszczęście, a może szczęści chłopcem który pobiegł za piłką był właśnie syn Temperance. Podniosłem zabawkę i podszedłem do ogrodzenia._  
- Proszę – _powiedziałem podając piłkę małemu, który przyglądał się mojemu samochodowi_ _badawczym wzrokiem. Taki wzrok miała moja partnerka kiedy poddawała coś analizie._  
- Dziękuję. Jest pan agentem FBI? -_ niespodziewanie zapytał chłopiec a ja spojrzałem zaskoczony na niego._  
- A skąd to pytanie?  
- Bo mamusia mówiła, że agenci jeżdżą takim samochodami. Mój tatuś takim jeździł – _odparł i spojrzał na mnie swoimi czekoladowymi oczami. Moimi oczami...._

--

_Kiedy dzisiejszego ranka weszłam do Instytutu Jeffersona Angela i Hodgins już pracowali a Cam władczym okiem sprawowała pieczę nad ich pracą. Nikt się nie zdziwił, że pojawiłam się dopiero o ósmej, zresztą nikogo to już nie dziwiło od kilku lat. A dokładniej od prawie pięciu, bo właśnie tyle miał mój synek. Mój rozkład dnia zmienił się od czasu kiedy dowidziałam się, że jestem w ciąży. Wiedziałam że muszę przestać tyle pracować, ale praca pozwalała mi zapomnieć.... nie, to złe słowo, nie chciałam zapominać o nim, o Booth'e którego cząstka już zawsze miała być ze mną. A teraz czekoladowe oczy mojego partnera, które odziedziczył po swoim ojcu Matthew co ranek budziły mnie ze snu._

_Po południu jak zwykle wyszłam wcześniej i odebrałam synka z przedszkola. Dziś mój ojciec nie mógł przyjść, więc nie mogłam wrócić do Instytutu. Ten wieczór miałam spędzić z synkiem i kreskówkami. Dobrze, że Parker zostawił część swojej płytoteki u mnie. Właśnie miałam spocząć obok Matthew kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Włączyłam bajkę, pocałowałam syna i poszłam otworzyć. Kiedy uchyliłam drzwi zobaczyłam parę czekoladowych oczu. Moje serce zbudziło się do życia..._

--

- Kto to? - do uszu agenta dobiegł głos dziecka. Cały czas stał na klatce schodowej czekając na reakcję swojej partnerki, ale ona patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. Seeley nie wiedział co ona teraz czuje, ale doskonale wiedział co teraz czuje on. Gdy drzwi się uchyliły i zobaczył jej twarz jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, jakby po latach letargu wreszcie miało dla kogo bić.  
- Seeley – szepnęła Brennan do Booth'a.  
- Witaj Tempe – powiedział nieśmiało agent, miał coś dodać ale jego wzrok padł na chłopca który nagle pojawił się w drzwiach i przytulił się do nogi swojej mamy. Przekrzywił głowę i ponownie tego dnia Booth miał możliwość obserwować jak ten mały szkrab bada go swoim wzrokiem.  
- To pan podał mi piłkę – powiedział w końcu.  
- Słucham? - odezwała się Tempe – Znasz go?  
- Tak, podał mi dziś piłkę. Czy wiesz że jest agentem, tak jak tatuś – odparł rezolutnie chłopiec.  
- Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał Seeley chłopca.  
- Matthew Booth – powiedział a w oczach agenta zalśniły łzy. To był jego syn, jego i Bones. Po policzku Brennan spłynęła łza – A pan jak się nazywa?  
- Seeley Booth.  
- To Twój tatuś – dodała Brenna z uśmiechem – Mówiłam że wróci...


End file.
